The Peal of Children
by knightshade
Summary: Teal’c and a Super Soaker. Post Bane.


Title: The Peal of Children  
Author: knightshade  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Season 1 – Bloodlines, Season 2 – Bane

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of its characters. They're mighty pretty though. ;-)

Summary: Teal'c and a Super Soaker. Post Bane.

**The Peal of Children**

Teal'c held the 'weapon' in the manner he had seen O'Neill hold his gun – low and braced against his side. He slowly maneuvered through the dusty, dark hallways listening for his quarry. It was not long before muffled laughter gave away her position. Teal'c pressed his back to the wall and then cautiously peered around the corner. He surveyed the room through the rudimentary sight on his weapon and fired into the dim light. The response was a squeal and several streams of water that darkened his black t-shirt.

The squeals were followed by the patter of sneakers on the concrete floor. Ally shot at him again and attempted to run past his position. He had her cornered, but allowed her to pass. In part, it was his custom to allow children to win at tactical games. In his opinion, it damaged their development if they never succeeded against such an overmatched opponent. In part he was not certain of Tau'ri customs regarding children that were not one's own. If it had been Rya'c, he would have swept the boy up in his arms and smiled as he became a giggling mass of squeals.

Or at least he would have when Rya'c was younger. He was now of an age when it was time for more serious training. He was too old for childish games. But Teal'c found that not only did he miss his son, but he missed playing with him as well. His son he would see again, but perhaps he had seen the last of such carefree abandon.

Ally paused in the hallway to yell, "Gotcha!" and squirt him with another stream of water. He took aim and blasted her back, leaving a damp patch on her shoulder. She screamed in the high-pitched peal of children and ran off down the hallway.

Teal'c waited, giving her a head start and then followed slowly. If he were playing with Rya'c, he would be using war games to instruct him on the art of tactics. He would be teaching him to swing a staff weapon that would be much too tall and awkward for his still growing and gangly body.

If not for the Goa'uld, he would be doing those things now.

But then, many things would be different if not for the Goa'uld.

While he could not spend as much time with his son as he'd like, he was doing all he could to make the world a better place for him. It wasn't how he would choose to spend his son's childhood in a perfect world. But this was not a perfect world. He was doing what was necessary, what he thought was best for Rya'c's future.

But it was not without sacrifice. For both him and Rya'c.

Teal'c slowly moved after Ally, spinning to check each doorway in the abandoned warehouse, even though he was certain that she was not there. He wanted to give her time to plan her strategy. He reached the end of the hallway and realized that Ally must have turned to the right, returning to the perimeter of the building. He followed and found Ally using Daniel Jackson as cover – his hands raised in surrender.

"I have a hostage!" Ally yelled. "Come out or he gets it!"

Teal'c ducked back around the corner, keeping his water gun trained on the pair.

"Teal'c, I'm just an unarmed, innocent bystander here," Daniel said, before he winked down at Ally.

"Civilian casualties are unfortunate but unavoidable on the field of battle, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c called out before blasting him repeatedly.

Daniel ducked down, covering his head and Ally launched herself at Teal'c, stream after stream hitting his head and chest, as she too was soaked by his weapon. She was laughing and covering her face as she continued to advance on his position, making an all out final assault. Teal'c sprang to his feet to retreat and was drenched from behind. He threw up his hands and dropped to his knees. "You have beaten me, Ally. I surrender."

"Yeah!!" she yelled, pumping her small fist in the air and dancing around him.

"You are a most worthy opponent."

She shrugged. "I practice a lot." She reached down to offer him a hand up. "I accept your surrender."

"Then I am in your debt," Teal'c said, gently taking her hand but using his own power to rise to his feet.

Ally glanced down at her watch. "Oh crap! I gotta go. I told my mom I'd be home before dinner and I'm late. Will you be able to come back and play again sometime?"

Teal'c smiled. "I would be honored, Ally."

"Thank you for the radical Super Soaker!"

"Thank _you_ for saving my life," he said, giving her a formal bow.

Ally shrugged and put her hat back on, wiping down her wet clothing. "Anytime, Teal'c." She threw her arms around his waist in a wet hug, startling him. Then she skipped away calling, "Later!" over her shoulder.

Teal'c returned to where Daniel Jackson was wringing out his clothing. "Did you have fun?" Daniel asked.

"I did."

"Good. Because there's going to be payback, you know."

Teal'c smiled. "I do not doubt that, Daniel Jackson."

It would certainly worth any retribution Daniel might have in mind. It had been too long since Teal'c had taken a moment out of this war and remembered what it was to play with a child again.

--------------------  
-knightshade  
February 4, 2007


End file.
